Reachel and L
by Kat Addy
Summary: One of L's earlier cases. When L teams up with a young body language expert he finds she is quite remarkable. Please read.


I did this one a long time ago with the purpose of it being a series but I never got around to doing a second fic. If you like it please tell me and I'll write a second chapter.

_Angela's entrance:_

"Maria!" called the world's greatest detective

"It's Angela now!" she hollered back.

"Whatever just come watch these tapes" as he finished she presented herself

"say hello to Angela Johnson Jones" she said. She had her flowing red hair pulled back into a ponytail that came down to the bottom of her neck. She wore an old ratty gray jacket one size too big for the slender teen and faded jeans with a rip in one knee. L, the best and brightest detective the world had to offer, just wore old jeans and a plain white T-shirt.

"I still don't see why you can't stick to my real name" she said

"It's not safe" he replied as he tried to work a knot out of his hair his hand getting tangled in the process.

"You don't have to use my full name, just call me Reachel"

"Stop that it's dangerous"

"What's so dangerous about Reachel?"

"It just is" L was getting irritated

"REACHEL REACHEL REACHEL" she screeched before the slightly older detective clamped her mouth shut with his hand. She licked it.

"hey!" he protested! Laughter was her only response. This was the first case the detective had with the young body language expert. She was infuriating. She wasn't too bright, she was never serious and she couldn't stick to an Allis.

"Okay" she said pointing to the screen "he and she are having an affair and she is lying about not knowing anything of the murder of that one guy" but damn was she good. "If that's all you need I'm going to bed" she said and sauntered off to her room of the hotel they shared.

L wondered how she could be so brilliant but so dumb at the same time.

She was a 16 year old freshman. It's hard to worry about classes when you're being flown off to all edges of the earth to help solve crimes. Unlike L she wouldn't use a computer to view videos, not that any of the detectives she worked with minded. She was the best after all. She could spot a secret from miles away and has already been banned from poker tournaments worldwide before she was even old enough to enter. L couldn't blame her for being 16 and still only a freshmen, he himself was only 17 though He had more education than most people got in their whole lives. She had skipped two years of school to 'hone in on her craft' as she called it. L suspected those weren't her own words.

She had spent those 2 years under the care of Watari though she barely even saw him. Watari was busy caring for and training him. She took college classes and read books. She even wrote 2 books under the name Clair O'Conniely. The other year of school she simply failed. She had skipped her mid-terms to solve a double homicide in Sidney.

This case was tricky. A US Ambassador was killed but L suspected he wasn't killed because of his career but because of what he saw. L believed he had witnessed his wife killing Eddie Smith a young teen who's murder was being overlooked in this case. And if reachel was right the wife had pervious knowledge of Eddie smith's murder. Though he had already known of the affair she was having with her lawyer.

_Elizabeth's interview_

Today L would be interrogating the ambassador's wife. L would be staying safely at the hotel while Reachel would be bringing the computer to the interrogation room. She refused to simply watch the interrogation from a camera. "I came all this way to work not sit around and watch videos". It was true. She had come to DC from her home in Cardiff, England. L had Reachel set everything up. L had two microphones one connected to speakers in the room another connected to the girl's headset.

"Okay we're ready"

"It wasn't me" pleaded the woman

"It was her"

"Angela, are you sure?" L asked

"It's Elizabeth now and yes." she spoke from behind a sound proof barrier so Beth the ambassador's wife could only hear when l spoke to her and heard nothing of the conversations L and Reachel had.

"Beth how did you know Eddie smith?

"I- I don't know what your talking about"

"Lies!" blurted Reachel.

The rest of the interrogation went as expected. L asked if she did it, Beth said no and Reachel said yes.

"I'm 98.7% sure she is our killer" L said when Reachel entered the room the shared hotel.

"I'm 110% sure" Reachel agreed. You can't be any more sure than 100% thought L but he let it slide.

"I have a warrant here for a full search of her home"

"That's where the one dude was offed right?"

"If you mean that's where the ambassador was murdered then yes. If not please leave"

"That's what I meant but don't tell me to go away"

"I wasn't telling you to 'go away' I was inviting you to leave"

"oh just like I'm inviting that stick to come out of your ass?" Reachel cocked her head to the side; L used two fingers to rub his temples. "Anyways" started reachel as she tossed the laptop onto the table undid her usual ponytail making her frizzy hair fly everywhere and sat down on the couch. L was still standing. "What are we hoping to find in the house? She lives there so all DNA evidence is compromised."

"Well she didn't have enough time to dispose of the weapon"

"You think she hid it in the house"

"Precisely"

_Beth's fish tank_

L decided to go in person to Beth's mansion. The forensic team was already done but what they really needed was a weapon. L Reachel and Beth were the only ones left in the house. The forensic team searched high and low but found nothing. L decided it was his turn though he was unable to find it when suddenly Rechel turned to him

"Check the fish tank"

"The fish tank?"

"Yes the one wish the cool blue fish!"

"Whatever you say" said the detector rolling up his sleeves, Not expecting to find anything, he grabbed full length rubber gloves that went all the way up his arms. He walked over to the tank and stuck both arms in.

"Poor blue fish" muttered Reachel "he must be scared to death." L rolled his eyes. To his surprise while he was sifting through the colorful gravel his hand caught hold of a handle. When he pulled it up it turned out to be a knife. Reachel called the forensics back in. She even flirted with an awkward looking brunette as he bagged the weapon and prepared to drain the water from the tank. It was then that Beth broke down

"Eddie was a drug dealer! He gave me pain killers for my back problem. He was ripping me off he came over here in a rage he had a gun! I grabbed a knife from the kitchen" her sobbing was inaudible at this point but it didn't matter. A cop came in cuffed her and read her, her rights. Reachel and L went back to the hotel.

_Becky's goodbye_

"What do you thing about Becky O'dare?" Reachel asked L on the way to the airport.

"I'm not sure who that is"

"It's me! Or at least it could be me" L rolled his eyes.

"I'd say stick with Angela." L muttered in his monotonous voice. He had something else on his mind.

"Well I like Becky"

"How did you know the murder weapon would be in the fish tank?"

"huh?" Reachel said the question catching her off guard. "Do you really want to hear, I mean it's just a bunch of body language babble?" L nodded he had to know how she figured it out.

"Of course" L said. Reachel sighed.

"Well she was nervous and fish tanks are relaxing. So subconsciously when she looked at the fish tank she should've exhaled.

"Okay…."

"But instead she only ever looked at it and when she did she held her breath and her left wrist twitched" L nodded "so I knew if you looked in the fish tank you'd find something."

"Becky you are brilliant" L replied

The two had arrived at the airport. She leaned in to whisper something in L's ear

"Reachel Patrick O'Riely" she said and got out of the car. Reachel Patrick O'Riely thought L. That must be her full name, her real name. She is extremely beautiful thought L. And extreme Irish


End file.
